Bathtime
by Keena96
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo sure knows how to play the game in and outside the tub
1. Chapter 1

Not so long ago, I went over to Kenma's to hangout (Since our families are close, both of us have keys to each other's houses).

I was coming up the stairs, on my way towards the end of the hall when I heard a moan. I decided to follow the same moan that lead me to the bathroom and saw the most sexy scene.

Yep, this exact moment tops all the porn I watched over the years.

Imagine. Your normally innocent lover in the middle of the bathtub with one of his feeble hands twisting his right cotton candy nipple while the other was pumping 'mini kenma' at lightning speed. At this point, his nipples were looking as red as tomato buds and the expression on his face is simply a word, breathtaking.

"Ahhh…...Right (ah) There!" He moaned in a rather raspy lust voice

My ears picked up even more, mostly for the sound of his voice. It was a voice I never thought in a million years I would hear from the shy gamer. Here I am, peeking in on my boyfriend's bathtime and not even five minutes and all I wanna do is burst in & screw him senseless in that damn tub. Damn It! Turning me on more every second, the more I watch making my hard on more & more painful.

"Ahhhh Fuck"

Now I knew he was getting close even from here. I can even see the water rocking like crazy. Damn I wish I was making him scream like that.

"Tetsuro…. (Ah) Fuck.(Ahh) H-harDER!" screamed Kenma as he now started pushing four fingers against his hole and water was rocking back & forth like crazy.

My mind was completely clouded by lust beyond this point. My pants were very Very close to exploding. I just hope that he doesn't notice me behind the door.

Kenma literally screaming at the top of his lungs as come explodes from both his ends and continue to come for another five minutes.

As soon as he came, I came hard. Possibly harder than I ever had while my jeans were still on. My hands are on my month while I'm mumbling my moans then quickly go back downstairs and go straight home as if nothing happened. Thankfully my mom doesn't notice me return nor the wet stain on my new jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

I woke up and got ready for school as usual. I met Kenma by the end of the street and we started walking to the train station.

Our daily routine was normal as always and we met again in the locker room for practice. Since I'm captain, I have to be there before everyone else to assist with our manager, Rina who was our number one girl. I was on my way towards the locker room when I spotted her finishing the net.

"Oh Hey Tetsu-kun!"

"Hey Yourself. Have you see anyone yet?" I asked

"No not since I got here"

"Oh alright"

" Wow, you really outdid yourself this time Rinny"

"Thanks"

We hug and I then proceed to heard inside

"I'll see you in a bit"

"Alrighty My Captain ol My Captain" Rinny said with a smile and along with an arm swing

"hahaha" I then again proceed to step

I stepped inside the locker room and didn't see anyone as rinny proclaimed. I then started to get ready. I already pulled my uniform off when I felt a sudden wave of arousal and heat over my mini me downstairs. I looked around to make sure I was completely alone then went straight into the showers.

Showerhead spray above my head as I bow my head down, letting all my frustrations get flushed down the drain. The team's shower radio starts to play Zella Day Hypnotic. My mind then starts to drift…..

 _I appear in a bathtub with bubbles surrounding me everywhere. I try to look around and suddenly I see the back of a small figure. It moves closer towards me as it does, I realize that the figure had on rather sexy black lacy number completed with ombre cat ears on the side of their long blond bleached hair._

" _K-Kenma?"_

 _The figure then crouches down by the edge of the tub. Then proceed to pet my head._

" _Yes Master"_

" _Master?" I asked_

" _Yes, what is it you desire?"_

 _I suddenly had an urge I never experienced before and before I knew it, my body was moving on its own and starts to touch Kenma's lips to his neck and then stops realizing that he had a collar branded as Kuroo's Pussycat._

" _Kitten, you're killing me especially with this outfit"_

 _I then travel my hand further down to meet the end of the babydoll and the start of his ass.. An ass that is great in its entirely. I then noticed something furry. A god damn tail. Fuck me right now._

" _Yeah, I went and decided since you had a hard day, I'll dress up and make you feel better" answered Kenma in a seductive manner as he puts his hand inside the water only inches from my ever-growing hard on._

" _Kenma, are you sure you wanna do th-"_

" _Tetsurou-sama, I want it badly. I want to give you pleasure like you do with me"_

" _O-ok"_

 _He proceeds to land his hand on my length and guilds his grip upwards then down. He then goes by my ear and whispers:_

" _Tell me what you desire master" Kenma whispers and gently nudges my earlobe and continues to kiss and bite hicks down my neck._

" _I-I-I WAnt [ahh] you my [aaahhh fuck] K-kitten"_

" _Where do you want me? Here? [kisses the valley between my pecs], or Here? [continues to pump my penis] or right here? [He slides his other hand down his lacy bikini number and pulls them down enough to have the top of his penis piercing out]_

" _R-rright there kitten. [Aahh AAhhh AHHOhh] Holy FuCK!" I moaned louder as I felt myself getting closer_

" _Aww Tetsurou-sama, I know what you want but first… you have to do me a favor in return"_

" _P-please K-kenma. I-I'll do a-any-anyTHING. I moaned again_

 _Kenma then puts his lips near my ear and whispers this time_

" _Get out of the tub then Kuroo" he said in a now monotone voice_

" _What?"_

" _I said Kuroo get out of the shower."_

I look at Kenma and started noticing that the tub was melting and so was he. Now I'm back in the water and I can faintly hear someone call my name. Also I am now sitting on the tile floor of the showers.

"Kuroo? Kuurroo? [snaps fingers in face] TESTUROU!" said the now enragged voice

"W-what"

I turned to see my boyfriend looking at me with a now concern look and him in his towel kneeling down towards me.

"Are you alright?" Kenma looks up at me then down

"Oh" He says as a blush starts to appear on his cheeks

I looked at him and then down, all I saw was my raging boner still hard and pulsing.


End file.
